Allen Sawyer
Allen Sawyer is the son of a very successful businessman and a Manhattan Socialite, a member of one of the most powerful and influential families in the country and, unbeknownst to him, part of the latest generation in an already long lineage of Evolved Humans. An Evolved Human himself, bearing the power of Heliokinesis, Allen finds himself unwittingly entangled in the dark affairs of his relatives, only longing to turn away from such a noxious world as it is New York’s High Society. History Before RP Allen Francis Sawyer was the middle of child of a very wealthy New York City family. His father, Philip Sawyer, was a highly successful businessman, owner of his own international corporation and stemming from a powerful and influential family; and his mother, Charlotte Ashcroft-Sawyer, was the scion of the only other family whose wealth could rival the Sawyer’s. When they married many gossiped that it was out of convenience rather than love; and judging by their children’s early lives they may have gotten the right of it. It wasn’t uncommon during the first years of his life for Allen to find himself one day attended by the staff of his parents’ luxurious Upper East Side Penthouse and the next being cared for by French Au Pairs in her mother’s Marseilles villa. His mother attributed her constant moving to her own whims, but in truth she could barely stand the sight of her estranged husband, a man who only cared about the prosperity of his company, rather than the happiness of his family or the love of his wife. It was the same with his siblings, Annabelle, who had grown haughty and shallow, and Charlie, who even as a baby did not spend more than a month in either New York or Marseilles. Nevertheless, in spite of the tension between their parents, the boy and his siblings were well-cared for; perhaps a mistake in retrospective. All three of them were pampered to boot; Annabelle spent her entire preadolescence wasting hundreds of thousands of dollars on frivolous things like clothes and jewelry, while Charlie had a team of five Au Pairs to see to his every need. Allen, however, was always regarded by his father, a man stuck in old traditions and customs, as his one true heir, and for that reason not only did he have the things that his siblings had, but he was also assigned his very own staff of tutors and a personal major-domo that would see to every single matter of the boy’s life ever since he was five. And so, slowly, the boy began to turn apathetic and uncaring in the midst of so many attentions, seeing nothing to fight for and nothing to care about. By the time he was ten private tutors were no longer suitable, so his father saw to it that he was admitted into one of the most prestigious schools in the New York City area and the country itself; it was there and then that he made his first friends, though he never really regarded any of them as anything other than close acquaintances for quite a while, feigning interest and amicability for the sake of keeping his father content and keeping himself entertained. He was very precocious for his age, regarding most matters of school and adolescence as frivolous, but still engaging in them mostly for the fun of it. Over the next few years he became a teenager just like any other with his social status, engaging in the many things his group did, such as underage drinking, smoking, partying, and even experimentation with sex and drugs; but unlike many of his peers he was quick to grow bored with most of it after a couple of years, only taking to the smoking and the occasional drinking, and doing the rest on occasion just to keep up appearances. What was truly different, however, was that even though he acted like a crazy teenager, he still managed balance it with his academic obligations and was one of the top students of his class. Nonetheless there was something missing; he had already grown indifferent to all but a few of these things and there was no sign of ever turning back to the time when he cared more. By the time of his graduation his achievements were such that he received many offers from several Ivy League schools across the country and even a few universities in Europe, but the boy had grown so jaded at that point that he couldn’t bring himself to care any longer, so instead of enrolling in college immediately after graduating High School, Allen paired up with his sister Annabelle, now 24 and a bona fide jet setter and socialite, and left for a year-long trip around the world where he engaged in many dangerous activities under the careless watch of his older sibling. Once more he experimented with many things such as drug use, underground betting, brawling and the likes. But still, like with all things of his past, the novelty came to an end and he found himself back where he started. Now Allen returns to New York with his sister after a year of waste and excess, still looking for something to care for. Powers Heliokinesis. Allen is, for lack of a better term, a living sun. He has the ability to produce and store solar energy from the very core of his body, and mentally control it to create a wide array of effects, the most common being the power to generate scorching heat waves usually accompanied by blinding light bursts and to ignite the air in the atmosphere to produce quick fire streams. Because his body has the traits of a star it also produces its own gravitational field causing small objects to gravitate around him on occasion and even repelling the Earth’s gravity and making himself levitate for a short amount of time. He’s also almost completely impervious to heat and radiation, and his skin is even bioluminescent, a trait that tends to manifest mostly in the absence of light and/or when Allen is subjected to high levels of stress. Limits Being a living sun comes with more than a few detriments. First and foremost, his power is rather unstable, tending to come and go in quick bursts dependent on his emotional state, which means that the angrier or more agitated Allen gets, the likelier are his powers to get out of hand; conversely, the more Allen gives in to his emotions the stronger his power will be, making him very dangerous. While impervious to heat, Allen is very vulnerable and sensible to low temperatures, and more likely to experience hypothermia if exposed to a cold environment constantly for a specific amount of time, and while impervious to radiation, his body itself is a constant source of it, and though it’s usually released in menial, non-affecting amounts, much like with his powers any changes in his mood can easily cause him to release large amounts of radiation in bursts, contaminating anything around him indiscriminately. Allen’s ability works better in the day, which is not to say that he cannot use it at night, but rather that he’s not as likely to get exhausted from using his powers in the presence of sunlight. Another trait that his body possesses is that it’s surrounded by a fluctuating magnetic field that can on occasion affect electronic devices and disrupt electronic communications around him, making it quite cumbersome for him to use things such as cell phones, laptops and PDAs. Personality and Appearance It’s very hard to determine what Allen is like, even to those that call themselves his closest friends. At times he may seem very likeable and engaging, and then he turns cold, aloof, and even hostile. Most often he’s absentminded, usually finding himself staring off into the Manhattan skyline through a window while in middle of a conversation, wondering about the silliest of things, like the velocity of a bird’s dung freefalling into the asphalt from the height of the Empire State Building, and the probability of said dung impacting on a bystander’s uncovered head. Most of his friends wrongly regard this behavior as a sign of excessive drug use or depression; however it’s just a simple reflection of his disenchantment with the many aspects of his life. Allen is the son of a very wealthy family and therefore a trust fund baby; he has always been given anything and everything he could want without much questioning if any, and he’s been put on a pedestal his entire life. As a direct result of that not only has he become slightly conceited, but also he’s turned somewhat apathetic and disinterested. There’s very little that he holds any real attachment to, and even less that he shows any care for, and he’s often enthralled by the strangest of things like a photograph or a painting depicting a grotesque scene, a drug addict snorting yet another line of coke or a haggardly beggar slouching on a street corner. Conversely, he shows very little interest in what he’s most often exposed to as a result of his lavish background; the glamour, the celebrity, and the excess are things he finds very unappealing, and aside from hooking up with the occasional drunken model for a one-night stand, he prefers to keep his distance from such environments where the superficiality of his life becomes more prominent. This has always been a constant for the young man ever since he was a boy, but as of late his urge to find something that strikes his fancy has become more evident. Contrasting with his aloofness towards most people in his life is this sense of curiosity that he indulges with perhaps far too little regard for consequences and has most recently begun to show slightly self-destructive streaks, driving him to do things such as walking casually into the more ill-reputed neighborhoods of several Eastern European cities, getting into fist fights with street thugs and even indulging in occasional drug use. Nonetheless, he’s yet to find something that is truly fulfilling, and in the end his just another person trying to find his place in this world, just like most others, wealthy or not. In spite of this Allen is a very intelligent and assertive individual, quite capable of doing whatever he wishes with his life and engaging successfully in most kinds of activities. He’s also very observant, taking notice of every detail and aspect of any given situation, and while distant on occasion he’s still quite capable of displaying proper manners and self-restraint when the situation calls for it, and he can appear quite amicable as well when the effort it worth it. Allen stands at five feet and eight inches (5’8”) and weighs one-hundred and twenty-five pounds(125lbs); he has a slender, somewhat lanky frame, and below-average build with some muscle tone. His skin is of a pale and dry complexion, his hair dark brown and somewhat shaggy, and his eyes are round, big and hued in deep amber. Allen’s face is slightly childish, with a small chin, a straight nose, thin dry lips, slightly curved eyebrows and big ears often concealed by his hair. His head looks somewhat large in regards to the rest of his slender body, making his frame reminiscent of that of a prepubescent boy. All in all, Allen is somewhat attractive in a rather unconventional way, contrasting with the “Abercrombie” look so common of many of the people of his social status, and even more so unlike them his choice of attire bears few similarities with the preppy style of Manhattan’s high society; that is not to say, however, that the decision is conscious. Allen would be is as likely to wear a Ralph Lauren polo as he is anything else, making his choices out of comfort rather than fashion. Most commonly he wears a jacket or a hoodie over a t-shirt and jeans, sometimes trading the t-shirt for a polo shirt and/or the jeans for cargo pants, along with sneakers and the like. He’s not adverse, however, to dressing more formally with button-up shirts, ties and suits, and on occasion he may also throw in a trench coat. Category:Characters